mahabharatafandomcom-20200222-history
Yudhisthira
Eldest Pāṇḍava, born from the union of Kuntī and the god Dharma. He performed a Rājasūya sacrifice which established him as world emperor. Famous for his adherence to virtue and truth, he is also known as Dharmarāja, as well as Ajātaśatru, which means “one who has no enemies.” After the war he ruled the world for thirty-six years and was succeeded by Parīkṣit.Mahābhārata - Retold by Kṛṣṇa Dharma BIOGRAPHY Early life Yudhishthir, was born to Kunti, mainly as a result of the blessing of Yama (or Dharmadev, his spiritual father), due to the power of a special mantra. His official father Pandu, had once been the king of Hastinapur, and had left it in the care of his blind brother, Dhritirashtr. Later on, Yudhishthir got 4 younger brothers, Bhim and Arjun through Kunti, and Nakul and Sahadev through Pandu's 2nd wife, Madri. Some years later, his father Pandu, died while embracing Madri, due to a curse. He was brought to Hastinapur along with his brothers to be raised by their uncle, Dhritirashtr, along with their cousins, the Kauravas, led by Duryodhan. He and his brothers were loved by their granduncle Bheeshma and their uncle Vidur. Along with the Kauravas, they were taught by Kripacharya and Dronacharya (or Guru Dron). Tutelage under Drona The true student One day, Dron asked Duryodhan whether he knew all the lessons that had been taught so far, to which he said "Yes". But, when Yudhishthir was asked the same question, he replied saying that he had learned only the first lesson, and probably the second one. Enraged, Dron took a stick and beat him up but Yudhishthir did not react in any way. Surprised, Dron asked him as to how he was not angry and Yudhishthir explained that the first lesson was never to get angry, and that actually, he felt angry towards Dron, but had not expressed it. A proud Dron congratulated him, saying that he had learned the 1st lesson and the 2nd lesson, which was to tell the truth, and that he was the only one that had really learned well. The tournament Some years later, Dron held a tournament to display the skills of the Kuru princes. Nakul and and Sahadev lost to Duryodhan in combat, and Yudhisthir was the third to engage him. It was a spear vs mace fight (as Yudhishthir's favourite weapon was the spear) and Yudhishthir managed to make Duryodhan fall down, but then Duryodhan attacked him from behind and pinned him down. Yudhishthir could not rise and so, Duryodhan won. Gurudakshina - Capturing Drupad Later on, all the Kuru princes were tasked with capturing King Drupad of Panchal. The Kauravas started the attack, but were captured by Drupad. The Pandavas now stepped in, but got separated in the chakravyuha that Drupad had formed. Yudhushthir used his spear to hold out against the enemy. At some point, Arjun managed to reach him, and Yudhishthir told him to help the other Kuru princes. After freeing the Kauravas, Yudhishthir went up to Duryodhan, asking him whether he was alright. Duryodhan grumbled about Yudhishthir butting in, but the latter assured him that everything was ok and that they were all 105 Kuru princes. An egoistic Duryodhan however, bragged about himself and his brothers, saying that they were the Kauravas and that Yudhishthir and his brothers were only 5 Pandavas. Later on, Drupad was captured by Arjun and the Kingdom was split between Dronacharya and Drupad. The Pandavas were allowed to watch Dronacharya crowning his son Ashwatthama as the new king of half of Panchal. Test of justice There was confusion as to who should succeed Dhritirashtr, Duryodhan or Yudhishthir. Just then, 4 people who had committed a murder were brought to court. When Duryodhan was asked as to how he would handle this situation, he said that as they had committed a murder, they should all be sentenced to death. When Yudhishthir was asked the same, he said that he needed to know the background of each person. The 1st person was a menial worker, the 2nd was a businessman, the 3rd, a warrior and the 4th, a scholar. Yudhisthir said that a menial worker is supposed to be taught about right and wrong and so, he should be set free after getting a small punishment. The businessman was sentenced to imprisonment since he knew about right and wrong. A warrior is supposed to protect people and yet, this warrior committed a murder. He was sentenced to life imprisonment. A scholar is supposed to teach others knowledge and yet, this scholar committed a murder. Yudhishthir said that he himself was a warrior and couldn't sentence a scholar, who was of a higher order and so, he must decide his own punishment. Hard times and Marriage A trap and escape One day, Dhritirashtr called the Pandavas and told them to stay at Varanavata for a year. Their accomodation was a lac palace which had actually been built as a trap for them by Duryodhan, who was jealous of the Pandavas. Vidur, suspecting this, gave a warning message to the Pandavas, and arranged for a tunnel to be dug for them to escape. The plan worked, and Yudhishthir, his brothers and Kunti escaped into the jungle. At some point of time, Bhim married a demoness Hidimbi who was in love with him, and soon, Yudhishthir's first nephew, Ghatotkach was born. The Pandavas and Kunti then moved to Ekachakra and lived there for some time. Marriage to Draupadi One day, the Pandavas heard about the swayamvara of Draupadi, King Drupad's daughter, which was to take place. The Pandavas went there and Arjun won her. When they returned, they told Kunti that they had brought something which would make her happy, but Kunti, thinking that it was some food, told them to share it among themselves. Yudhishthir had to explain to Drupad about this predicament and that it would be okay since he was not going against his Mother's words. As a result, the 5 Pandavas ended up marrying Draupadi. References Category:Characters Category:King Category:Pandavas